Machine-to-machine (M2M) communication refers to a technology that allows devices to communicate with one another over wired or wireless networks (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network, etc.) Generally, M2M communications may be characterized by periodic, semi-periodic, or on-demand transmission of small amounts of data. In some cases, M2M devices may be designed as relatively low cost devices that can be deployed by an end-user.